My Heart
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a crush on Natsu Dragneel her best friend who is too dense to notice her feelings for him. Then there's Sting Eucliffe Lucy's childhood friend who has hidden feelings for Lucy always teasing her the way of showing her that he likes her secretly but with her not knowing it. What will happen? NATSUXLUCY XSTING read to find out! FINAL CHAPTER UP! Sequel you like?
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot but will be a 2 shot though anywaysss enjoy R&R?~ and I'll give you the next part if you guys review! : )

**SUMARRY:** Lucy Heartfilia has a crush on Natsu Dragneel her best friend who is too dense to notice her feelings for him. Then there's Sting Eucliffe Lucy's childhood friend who has hidden feelings for Lucy always teasing her the way of showing her that he likes her. What will happen? Who will Lucy choose? Sting or Natsu? NATSUXLUCY XSTING

…

**LUCY'S POV**

As usual morning went like this…

"You know your cute Luce" Sting my childhood friend 2 years older than me a Senior looking at me in the eye and I blushed.

"So cute that I want to do this" He said as he flicked his finger on my forehead and ran away.

"STING EUCLIFFE!" I screamed as I rubbed my pink forehead and chased after him. God I hate it when he does that getting me all flustered then flicking my nose or forehead with an insult plus him running away from me.

"Ara, ara~ To early for a little LQ there" My friend Mirajane commented and closed her locker as I stopped and huffed catching my breathe.

"Gahh! Mira I swear I'm going to kick his baby making machine so he can reflect on his actions! And its not LQ Mira" I said pouting and became alert and I looked left and right to check if my crush saw the incident that would be embarrassing and he might think me and Sting-baka are an item.

"Luce!" Speaking of him he is here gosh! I combed my finger to my hair feeling nervous he might think I'm ugly.

I took a deep breath and faced him.

"Ohayo Natsu~" I greeted him and smiled cheerfully at him kya! Yes! He greeted me. More points for me!. Natsu Dragneel my batch mate/classmate that I have a crush since I was a freshie.

He is popular with the guys and especially the ladies also a star player of the soccer team isn't he perfect!

We started being friends and all suddenly the more I spend time with him I can't help but fall for him.

He calls me Luce a pet name or a nickname whatever you call it and it made me feel special but Sting calls me Luce too but eh? And we spend time like best friends and some people think we are an item but no oh how I wish we are.

I'm scared the thing is does he even like me back if I confessed to him? Sure I may be his close friend but, but oh whatever.

I sighed mentally thinking if I should confess after school. But Natsu is kinda dense! Arrrgggh!~ I gave up for now.

"Luce are you alright your forehead is red?" He said touching it rubbing it to soothe it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed that he is in front of me rubbing my forehead in a soothing way and grabbed his hand.

"It's fine its just Sting" I said blushing as I felt his soft warm hand in mine.

I saw Natsu's face scrunch up at the mention of Sting's name. Well he and Sting are kind of rivals when it comes to soccer they both hated each other's guts.

"That Eucliffe Stingy Bee-boy? He shouldn't do things like this to you really Luce is he really even your childhood friend?" He spat out to me not really liking Sting.

I just laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine don't worry Natsu that's just the way of him of showing his side to me" I said like it's the natural thing going soft.

I really have this soft spot for Sting besides him being my childhood friend.

He really is special to me a special friend that always protect me when we are young up to now but things change when Natsu appeared in the picture.

Natsu's the one doing all those things for me now…

'_Sting'_ I thought.

"No, I won't allow that" He said pulling me closer to hug. I blushed many people are looking. He can be really romantic sometimes ya know. People are probably use to it cause they know me and Natsu are just really really close. But I want closer than that.

"I won't allow that he treats my bestest friend like this" He said with his deep voice ok I take back the romantic sweet part.

He pulled me out of his warm hug and he gave me his signature toothy grin.

I sighed mentally.

'_Right bestest friend in Natsu's dictionary'_ I thought frowning. Getting friendzone.

"Come on Luce we are going to be late" He said and tugged my arm and dashed off.

"Natsu wai-wait!" I squeaked and just sighed typical Natsu. Well that's what I love about him though.

…

**STING'S POV**

I took a deep breath as I ran my hands through my hair and girls squealed in the background and I gave them a flirty smile.

I sweat dropped man I think I over did it. Some of them fainted! Oh well can't help it if I was born hot.

Come to think of it Lucy will kick me if I said that to her.

"Oh Luce…" I said looking up the blue sky I'm in the middle of the filled practicing my aim.

"Is that Lucy-chick's name I heard Bee-boy? Say why don't ya make a move on her and cross that border Right Rogue?" Orga said as he kicked the ball teasing me.

I blushed thinking me and Lucy more than just friends more than just childhood friends. I snapped out of it and glared at Orga.

"Hn." Rogue agreed making me glared at them for teasing me much.

"Shut up! Besisdes she likes the Flame-brain I don't stand a chance and yeah…" I said giving up rolling my eyes getting jealous at the Dragneel boy for attracting my Luce. Wait my Luce?

Since when arrrghh! Forget it!

Luce why won't you notice all the teasing and everything! Can you take a hint! That I Sting Eucliffe like you more than a friend!

"Just tell her your feelings she might reconsider" Rogue said surprising us that he respond.

"Rogue is that you?" I asked surprised as well as the others.

Rogue just looked at us like we are some alien and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" He mumbled rolling his eyes at us that we are staring at him weirdly.

"I bet Rogue has a girl!" Orga said to him guessing.

I saw Rogue blushed a little and smirked.

"Who's the lucky girl dude? You Rogue Cheney! Finally got a girl grats man I thought for a second my best bud's gay" I asked getting interested and congratulating him early.

Rogue threw the soccer ball at my head.

"I'm not gay idiot, and yes I have a girlfriend" he said calmly as I rubbed my head and was about to question him about his girl.

"Hey isn't that Heartfilia?" Rufus said nodding into a direction that snapped me out of my thoughts as I re-direct my attention to Lucy's direction and saw her and I was about to wave at her but she looks upset.

'_Hmmm.. What happen to her? Is it the Flame-brain did he reject her? I outa kill him! If that Flame-brain hurt her!'_ I thought getting me angered and jealous.

"Be right back" I told the guys as I left with the ball in my hands.

…

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed. I'm upset at Natsu's words lingering in my mind.

Bestest friend. Huhu! Now I can never confess to him since he clearly likes me yeah likes me but only as a friend…

I pouted and still continued walking with my head down with tears in the corner of my eyes.

…

**Sting's POV**

I saw Lucy walking with her head slightly down and I can't help but feel my heart flutter. She looks so cute with her head hanging with a little pout plastered on her cherry lips that I would really like to taste and hold her against me in a erotic way and-

Stupid me! Thinking dirty thoughts!

I shook my head and followed her behind and quietly trailing after her.

"Hey you know cute girls aren't suppose to hang their head up and pout cutely" I said and hit her back with the soccer ball gently and she turned around and I gave her my killer smirk.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey you know cute girls aren't suppose to hang their head up and pout cutely" I felt something hit my back gently and turned around to see Sting holding a soccer ball with his body clinging on his shirt like a second skin to see his hot body and a cocky smirk plastered upon his handsome face.

"Oh it's just you…" I said sourly and frowned.

"Hey!" He said to me getting an ugly reaction.

I laughed and came forward to him and punch his arm playfully and a little hard.

"Ouch!~ What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Well that was for this morning mister" I said pouting.

"Better stop pouting or I would kiss that lips of yours" He said cupping my cheek pulling me close and I blushed freshly.

He then laughed at me.

"Sting no baka!" I said blushing getting embarrassed.

**Sting's POV  
**

She pouted at me. She's so adorable.

"Better stop pouting or I would kiss that lips of yours" I said cupping her cheek pulling her close and I saw her blushed freshly and laughed

"I'm kidding alright? Man It's really fun teasing you Luce" I said chuckling as I ruffled her hair.

"Ew get away you stink Stingy" Lucy said backing away from me but I smirked evilly and hugged her tight close against my chest and she started squirming in my hold.

But I don't care I just want to hold her like this even if she didn't think of me as more than a friend. It hurts…

"Sting let go you stink smell like sweat and all of your scent is gonna be all over me!" Lucy said squirming trying to fight my hold.

"No" I whispered and leaned down and nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

She blushed.

"Sting! Let go your making me feel—" Lucy started but then I cut her off.

"Feel what?" I cupped her chin and leaned down gazing at her god how I wanted to kiss her right now.

"Jeez Sting stop it your making fun of me again" She whined I only find her cuter.

I smirked at her and leaned in and touched my nose in hers.

"Sting let go before I!" She started to threaten me but I pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Luce…" I whispered and hugged her closing my eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong you seem down…" I said getting serious this time.

**Lucy's POV**

"Sting let go before I!" I said but he hugged me tight and asked me those questions and I can't help but smile at his attitude. Typical Sting always caring for me. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. His sweat with a hint of wood spice and mint.

That made my head dizzy not in a bad way more like it made my heart clenched.

"Tell me.." He whispered again to me making me opened my eyes. He seemed really concerned about me.

"Sting…" I started and pulled away from his embrace.

"It's that Flame-brain isn't it?" He said glaring at me. And I slapped him playfully at the arm.

"Don't call him that and yeah…" I said and looked down at the last part.

I sighed.

"Sting I don't think Natsu likes me more than a friend…" I said sitting down near the bench with Sting following me behind and sat down beside me.

I saw Sting glared Uh oh! This is not a good sign.

**Sting's POV**

"What?! He reject you didn't where the hell is that Pink Punk!" I said standing up and cracked my knuckled and growled.

"No! Sting I mean sit down you baka" Lucy said to me as she pulled me back down.

I sighed in irritation.

"What Luce?" I said wanting to beat the crap out of that Flame-brain.

"Look I didn't confess to him alright?" Lucy said to me making it clear. I sighed mentally in relief.

"Well then what?" I said crossing my arms looking at her like a selfish kid well I'm selfish, selfish to have Lucy.

"It's just that he doesn't.. think of me.. as a… girlfriend material that's all like he told me im his bestest friend ever... Bestest…" Lucy said as she repeated the last part sourly and bitterly with a pout and I chuckled but I really want to punch the Flame-brain for being to dense for Lucy's feeling but the other side of me felt relief that he liked her as a friend. God did I sound selfish? Yeah…

I noticed that Lucy was looking down.

"Sting…" She sniffed.

Oh god is Lucy crying? I can't handle a crying Lucy it hurts me to see her cry.

"Do you think I'm not a girlfriend material to Natsu?" She stared at me with tears cornering her eyes.

I gulped not knowing what to answer and here goes the emotional Lucy.

"Luce I—" I started but I shut up as I felt her hugged me and it took me by surprise and me being me hugged her back.

"Shh.. ok just stop crying geez Luce you'll look ugly" I said teasing her while comforting her my style.

I heard her laughed as she looked up and stared at me. Making me blushed a little.

"Sting.. Thank you" She said smiling at me but I leaned closer and closer I suddenly felt soft pair of lips on mine and closed my eyes and kissed her a little more and to my surprise she responded back to my kiss and I smiled and continued kissing her and darted my tongue out and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance but then my eyes snapped opened and both of us broke apart and coughed.

"Sting I – You we~" She started blushing and stood up getting ready to leave me.

"Luce I ~ I'm so-sorry" I said grabbing her hand still blushing that I kissed her suddenly I wanted to smack myself for doing so.

"It's fine let's just forget about it I'll go now see you!~" She said really fast her face so red and cute and yanked her hand away from me.

Damn I cursed I bet she hates me now! Grrr! Stupic me Stupid!

I cant help but licked my lips at the taste of her.

'_Mmmmnn Strawberries and milk'_ I can't help but think of her my childhood friend Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy" I whispered feeling my heart raced as I touched my beating heart through my chest.

I hope she doesn't kick me or murder me tomorrow. I shivered.

…

**Lucy's POV**

I panted while a big blush was still plastered on my face.

"God! Did me and Sting just kissed! And worst of all I kinda liked it… No, like it!" I shouted into my pillow and screamed more at what happened. And I can't believe I admit that I liked the way we kissed.

I can't stop thinking about it! Especially when it's my first kiss! Gosh! It felt good but I really Natsu to be the one but that didn't crossed my mind when Sting kissed me. Oh! Sting is messing with my mind and my heart making me forget about Natsu!

Arrggg! I like Natsu but when Sting kissed me it's all gone making me forget Natsu. Does Sting like me or its another one way of his teasing me. But a kiss?! That's not a normal tease at all I thought getting all flustered remembering the kiss and the way he moved his lips against mine. He taste sweet like Honey and mint and shit! We almost French kiss!

"AAAHHHHH!~ Stupid Sting" I shouted onto my pillow feeling all flustered as the kissed replayed in my mind over and over.

I took a deep breath and opened my book and notes to do my H.W but Sting's face kept appearing in my mind and the way he smiled at me, teases me and… and the way he kissed me…

I snapped my pencil in half as I groaned out in frustration.

"Sting.." I whispered as I touched my heart that was beating so fast through my chest.

…

**DONE!~**

Review and I'll update ya'll! XD no review no update XD

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys this is the final chapter and don't kill me please?**

**Wew I'm surprised that someone is actually reading and reviewing hahaha!~ Thank you though! Now I give you the final chapter of this story! Enjoy! **

**(UPDATED) SUMARRY:** Lucy Heartfilia has a crush on Natsu Dragneel her best friend who is too dense to notice her feelings for him. Here's Natsu Dragneel Lucy's best friend rival of Sting when it comes to soccer and he really cares for Lucy deeply. Will he ever act up and like Lucy? Then there's Sting Eucliffe Lucy's childhood friend who has hidden feelings for Lucy always teasing her the way of showing her that he likes her secretly. Will he man up to Lucy? What will happen? Who will Lucy choose? Sting or Natsu? NATSUXLUCY XSTING

…

**Lucy's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms up opened my eyes and suddenly remembered the kissed and I blushed and pushed my face on the pillow for the hundredth time since yesterday.

I licked my lips unconsciously remembering the way he tasted as he kissed me passionately and his lips feels so soft warm and smooth and his tongue is so warm and soft that I wanted more and more to feel his hot tone body over mine as he hold me close to in his muscular secure arms- that I almost open up and French kiss him and shit! Why am I thinking this way! I can't believe I'm turning into a pervert! BAD LUCY BAD!

I sighed it's now or never Lucy just act normal and natural to Sting when he approached you. But I hope I don't see him around school though.

_It'll be fine, It'll be fine~_ I chanted to my mind making me relax but instead it just made my heart beat faster and I shook my head violently and headed towards my bathroom and get ready for school.

"Wahh! I'm going to be late!"

…

**Sting's POV**

I was in the bathroom and buttoning up my shirt for another day at school. I sighed why does Luce have to younger than me I want her to be my classmate so I can watch her better but no we aren't… wait Oh shit Luce! Luce will definitely kill me for kissing her!

I blinked and blushed as I remembered the incident yesterday.

I unconsciously licked my bottom lip wanting to taste her delicious lips again.

Oh how I wanted to kiss her with much love and passion and dance with her tongue and touch her all over and make her putty in my arms and push her to my bed and make out with her more and tear of her clothes and make love to her WTH!~ Eucliffe! Get a hold of yourself! Your violating Lucy sexually via mind!… Gaah! I gotta stop thinking about her and me kissing! It's so wrong Luce's just 16 and I'm like 18 almost 19! I feel like a pedophile for thinking about Luce like that! It's just so wrong she's too young to have sex with me and I'm like too old to have sex with her? I wanted to smack myself right now for thinking lewd…

I took a deep breath and chanted in my mind that

_It'll be fine, It'll be fine~ act cool! Be the great Sting Eucliffe that makes all girls faint and kiss the ground I walk on. _

Wait was that too much? Whatever… anyway…

It's now or never I took my school bag and headed out. Maybe if I act natural to Lucy like nothing happen she'll not kick me? Maybe? Oh god! Why did I even kiss her! Me being 18 she being 16 shit! I now feel like a pedophile and a rapist for almost mouth raping Luce! Heck I almost French her! almost!

I moaned in frustration not in sexual frustration alright?! Still not forgetting as I walked towards the school my heart beating fast excited to see Luce but nervous she might kick me or not talk to me forever nooooo!

…

**Natsu's POV**

I sighed as I closed my locker and was about to turn to go over to Luce's locker to greet her…

I'm really excited to see her today. Her soft angelic voice and laugh and her killer smile but that's not all she has the perfect personality sure she can be a drama queen and all sometimes and weird too don't forget that hehe!~ But she's awesome and she is my best friend and I care for her. Wait! WTH?! Am I falling for her right? She's my best friend my nakama I can't! And since when do I feel like this for Luce? And why the hell does my heart beat feels so fast and I feel all giddy and fuzzy inside no Luce's is my nakama! It's just a bothersome thought.

That's what keeps me motivated and going everyday for Luce my precious nakama…

That's right me Nakama Luce my best friend! Best friend forever! And ever and Ever!

I was about to turn and make my way over her a voice and a hand grasped my arm.

"Natsu-kun!~" A girl hugged me by surprise and it startled me as I saw her. Oh great this girl is obsessed with me who is a junior? Senior? As I saw the pin in a different color from mines and Luce. Seriously she's a cougar for liking a sophomore!

"Uhhmm…? What do you want?" I said a little nice not wanting to be mean to her.

"Natsu-kun I didn't know you could be so romantic at the love letter you send me and of course I say yes! Yes! I would love to be yours!" Lica said shouting everything in the public that I have no clue what the hell she's saying. People are starting to look at us and believe. My face was like WTF just happened here? Who the hell is she? I saw her nametag and it read Lica.

"Look…uhhh..Lica?" I let myself out of her grasped and clutched her shoulders and stared at her carefully.

"I didn't write those shit please leave me alone alright?" I said my voice dripping with venom. Who the fuck set me up using my name to that shitty letter must really hate me or jealous of me. Tsk! Another set up this time letters what a loser. It's always been like this people trying to ruin my name but always fail.

Lica nodded at me getting scared and finally realized that I didn't wrote those shitty love letters.

Just then I saw something yellow no wait blonde and she was looking into my direction and she suddenly turned around going to another direction.

Shit! It's Luce she must've thought that I like Lica but I don't. Wait why am I getting affected I don't have feelings for Luce. She's my best friend though. I have to care cause she's my Nakama.

"Sorry Natsu-kun, but do you have someone you like?" Lica said asking me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I.. do actually" I blurted out what the hell I don't like anyone but suddenly Luce's smiling face appeared on my mind and it made my heart flutter and I blushed.

"Oh…" She said feeling a little jealous but can't help but be happy for me I guess?

"I have to go someone must've set me up for those" I said referring the letter. She just nodded obediently at me. And then I smiled at her gently and touched her shoulder in thanks.

"Your welcome Natsu-k-kun" Then I heard a thud. I immediately turn around and saw people surrounding her.

I swear I saw her faint as I glanced back. I just laughed and shrugged and left.

I still got it hehe!~XD

Now to find Luce…

…

**Normal POV**

Wew!~ Natsu is pretty dense when it comes to his romantic love feelings for Lucy though oh well!~… And Yeah Natsu's such a lady-killer making girls faint and all XD

**Lucy's POV**

I closed my locker hoping to talk to Natsu about random stuff just to get my mind off Sting and that passionate kiss we shared… Wait did I just say passionate! I shivered Sting can't be passionate and gentle! He always has this rough bad boy aura that makes girls want him more seriously I don't understand girls like bad boys more often than sweet gentle guy!~ Urrgh forget it! Get out of my head Sting! I shook of the thought of Sting plus me and especially the kissing part.

I heard a squeal and turn my direction to it and saw a girl clinging to Natsu and trying to be lovey to her and I shrugged it off there's no way that Natsu was interested in her. Natsu plus love? That summer dense dude?! Nah I don't really think so! NO WAY NO WAY IN HELL! He is too damn dense to even notice my feelings for him let alone that girl with Natsu's love letter~ -_-

Wait Love letter?! O_O

Then I heard something that made my heart clenched a little ok maybe more and I feel like my soul floated out of my mouth and went to Nirvana…

"Natsu-kun I didn't know you could be so romantic at the love letter you send me and of course I say yes, yes! I would love to be yours!" Lica said shouting everything in the public and it hurts me and I turned around and walked away from the scene.

"Great... So Natsu like those type of girls who are older than him…What a weird fetish!" I mumbled I can't talk to Sting cause I feel awkward about the kiss stupid Sting!~ and now this Natsu writing a love letter to a girl! I can't talk to Natsu cause I'm all frustrated with my emotions and I admit it there I'm jealous! YES! Jealous that Natsu like someone and I can't believe that he can write a romantic love letter for a girl as the girl said it!~ I sighed in anger and sadness.

God now I can't talk to any of them! I pulled my hair in frustration as I sighed and leaned my head on the wall while sitting on looked up the blue sky. I was at the school's rooftop.

"Stupid Natchuuu~" I said pouting at the blue sky.

…

**Natsu's POV**

"I knew you'd be here" I said smiling as I saw Luce sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall gazing at the blue sky.

She saw me and she suddenly buried her face on her knees obviously not wanting to talk to me.

I came to her side and pat her head gently and running my fingers on her soft golden locks as an act of comforting her.

"Come on Luce? Why aren't you in your locker? We had an agreement we met and go to our class together every morning right since we are in middle school?" I said softly as I looked down on her.

She peeked up her eyes a little and buried her face again and didn't answer me.

I sighed and sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders and pushed her head on my shoulder to let her rest her head.

"Come one Luce speak up… What's wrong?" I asked stoking her hair.

And I felt my heart beat race and slapped myself mentally to not think about dirty thoughts! Man up Dragneel! Don't treat Luce like a squish toy what? Squish toy? Whatever.

She still didn't respond and I just sit there with her in my arms.

"Luce.." I whispered getting worried.

…

**Lucy's POV**

Great! He knows me so well that I would go here! Oh Natsuu! Grrr!

"Come one Luce speak up… What's wrong?" He said to me with his soft voice that made me melt oh gosh Natsu the things you do to me and make me feel!

I still didn't respond for another minute and I sighed in defeat this will go nowhere Natsu's not gonna give up until I answer him even if I told him to leave me alone cause well he is Natsu the stubborn, cute, brave, caring the boy that I like ok Lucy stop it your suppose to be upset to him! I looked up to him and he stared at me.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with you new _girlfriend_" I said sourly moving a little away from him I can't help but feel really, really jealous! Here goes my emotions pouring out non-stop.

He smiled at me and then suddenly started laughing with his oh so beautiful manly laugh that I love.

**Natsu's POV**

I laughed and laughed as I saw her face flushed and pouty lips.

"Man Luce don't tell me your jealous?" I said taunting her making her more flustered playing with her.

"No! I-~" She started stammering her words but I leaned in and shushed her with my finger and she blushed 50 shades. So cute I want to hug her so tight and squish her…

"Don't tell me you like me huh?" I said playing with her and twirled her hair around my finger here goes another cute Luce face.

"No! just stop it Natsu go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." She spat pushing me away a little.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" I said holding her hand pulling her close to me looking at her directly in the eye.

…

**Lucy's POV**

What's wrong arrgh! You is! You don't know how I feel for you Natsu I like you like! Like like you!

Gosh why can't I bring myself to say that? A face cocky smirking Sting appeared in my mind is it because of Sting? No it can't be Sting older than me and ew! Ok maybe I'm over reacting but Gaah sting get out of my head!..

"Luce?" He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Tell me" He said leaning closer pulling me to him. Gosh is that his minty fresh breathe I smell. It made me excited not in a perverted way…

"I~…Natsu I… The thing is that…" I started but I really can't bring myself to say it. Wahh! Just say it Lucy Heartfilia!

"Luce, What if I tell you that I like you?" Natsu suddenly said cutting me off.

That made me speechless… Did I just hear it right? Natsu likes me?

…

**Natsu's POV**

Fuck! Did I just said that! FUCK! Luce's gonna kick my ass! I don't wanna go and cross over our friendship border I'm not even sure about my feelings but around Luce she makes me feel giddy warm and fuzzy recently but but gaaah! I don't know anymore! My heart is beating fast and my mind is screaming that I like her! But me being a dumb fuck blurted those words out! Gotta find a way out!

"Natsu I" She started but I cut her off again.

"Look Luce I'm just kidding alright your face is priceless" I said laughing covering up my mistake but in all seriousness I really like her.

She suddenly pouted angrily and pushed me away and slapped my chest.

"Luce it's just a joke alright?" I said holding her wrist pulling her close making her stop.

"Natsu.. That's not a very good joke you know" She said getting pissed and started squirming in my hold.

…

**Lucy's POV**

How dare he messing with my feelings! Gah! I just want to slap him till I'm satisfied.

"NO! Jerk Let go of me! This isn't funny you know" I said struggling and looked down tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as I stopped struggling.

"Luce.." he whispered feeling that I'm not playing anymore.

"It hurts you know…" I whispered still looking down.

"Luce?" He said confused gosh Natsu I hate you so much that I love you!

"Natsu! I like you! There I said it! I really like you! Like! Like l~" I was suddenly cut of by a soft warm pair of lips against mine. I was shock needless to say that my crush Natsu Dragneel was kissing me very passionately if I may add and I felt his tongue running across my bottom lip and I closed my eyes and responded and opened my mouth for him to enter.

"Me too Luce…" He whispered as he kissed me passionately and entered my mouth.

…

**Natsu's POV**

I was glad Luce opened and let me entered her mouth. God she taste so sweet. I can't get enough of her I moved my hands down and grasped her hips and pulled her closer. I smiled to the kissed as she wrapped her arms around my neck wanting more.

We broke apart for air and I saw her blushing face and disheveled hair and uniform cause of my work. Fuck! I so wanted so ravish her right now but I have to hold back. I respect Luce.

"Luce" I said leaning and resting my forehead against hers. Damn maybe I'm really in love with her all the time without me realizing that I've really fallen for her.

"I~ Natsu~ I~ your girlfriend.. the letter and" I shushed her and told her that it was all a set up that someone must've pranked me or ruin my name.

"I like you too Luce…" I whispered caressing her cheek. And it made me feel happy inside being this close to her and get to caress her like this in my arms. It felt so good. I realized that I really like Luce all along. I'm just too dumb to notice my own feelings for her. Well at least it's all alright now… I'm happy Luce is mine now…

"Be mine.." I said looking into her eyes.

She blushed, smiled and nodded at me. And I leaned in and captured her lips once again.

Yes! Perfect!

…

**Sting's POV**

Where the hell is Luce?! I've searched everywhere still no sign of her. I will have to clear things out with her and confess to her properly. Rouge's right I might as well try. God that sounded gay taking advice from Rogue. Meeh whatever…

Suddenly I saw a blonde haired girl with a pink haired dude.

'_Oh it's Flame-brain all the usual…'_ I thought scowling as I fixed my senior's blazer and was about to call Luce out and talk but I saw them in each other's arms in the hallway.

Big deal they are always touchy and close. But I sense something different about the 2 and that's when Natsu kissed my Luce's cheek.

It made my blood boil.

'_Their together?'_ I thought really feeling jealous and clenched my fist. Tsk! Maybe I'm over reacting it's just a kiss on the cheek nothing more. Besides Luce said that Pinky is too dense to notice her feelings for him so nothing to worry about it. Right?

I sighed calming myself down and I might as well talk to Luce later and sort my feelings out for her. At Lunch! Yes at lunch today is Thursday! That flame-brain and Luce has different lunch period every Thursday!

Perfect I smirked. This time I'll confess to her the right way Eucliffe style~

"Come on Sting let's get going" Rufus said as he nudged me for out next class.

I nodded and followed the gang but I can't help but feel worried about Luce being with Natsu being all clingy like always but there is something off really it's not the usual…

I shook of my thoughts and just focus on my next class.

Oh Luce the things you make me feel and think~

…

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe that me and Natsu are together. I sighed dreamily as I took a bite of my strawberry cake and took another fork of it but I gasped as I felt someone grabbed my hand and snatched the cake away and bite it.

"Sting!~" I gasped as he swallowed the cake and sat down in front of me smiling charmingly at him and it made my heart flutter and blushed.

"You idiot! Don't just go and take a bite of someone's cake cause you just feel like it and that was the last piece!" I said lecturing him wagging the fork and pouting.

He laughed as he licked the tip of his index finger and I blushed at his little action it made me flustered and remembered his soft lips upon mine and I blushed harder remembering the kiss!~ Shit! Not again!

"But Luce that wasn't someone's cake it's your cake if you want it come and get it" He said tapping my nose with matching puppy eyes so that I can't be angry at him much and I backed away a little feeling my face warm. Stupid blush! Wait did he just say come and get it?! Meaning to make out with him to get the cake! EHHHH! I just blushed 10 times hard at the thought of it.

"Well since your done have we still have another half an hour let's goo!~" He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to some place.

"Sting wait! I have things to do ya know and you're the one who ate the last piece FYI Eucliffe~" I said but oh WTH! Sting never listens.

…

**Sting's POV**

Good thing Lucy didn't kick me or anything phew!~

I led her in the middle of the soccer field and stopped.

"Look Luce abou-~" I started with my back behind her and I was cut off by Luce hugging me at the back happily tackling a little.

"Sting! You can't believe what happen today me and Natsu are together isn't that great!~" Lucy said to like she was some love struck fool at the Flame-brain.

Those words hit me like a bomb and my heart was torn into pieces and my soul flew out of my mouth and went to hell for a while… Damn! Didn't see that coming… I was just staring into Luce my mind drifting… She and Natsu are together now.. Those words replayed in my mind again and again…

Luce and that Flame-brain…

Together…

Togethe…

Toget…

Toge…

Tog…

To..

T…

Shit! Damn that Dragneel! I can't kill him cause Luce will be mad at me I sighed mentally still shock on the outside but not showing it.

"And don't worry about the kiss it's to cheer me up right? Or to tease me but whatever I'm just so happy!" Lucy said jumping up and down but I can't help but feel hurt and my heart felt crushed and I think I suddenly stopped breathing. I was happy that she wasn't mad at me about the kiss but my Luce together with that Pinky head no way just no way!

"Hehe!~ Well that's great then I wont have to apologize" I said getting back my energy and scratched my head feeling all hurt, broken and awkward inside.

"Oh Sting!~ I'm just happy!" Lucy said to me she can't contain her feelings for that Pink punk.

I calmed her down and touched her shoulder.

"Look Luce if he hurts you and all I promise you I won't be able to hold myself back alright" I said those words sincerely but inside I was really breaking.

I suddenly hugged her tight closing my eyes not really wanting to face her she might see through my façade that something is wrong with me. The 2 just got together and it hurts! It fucking hurts!

Luce I love like you no I love you so much! I can't bring myself to say it!

"Sting" She whispered.

…

**Lucy's POV**

"Sting" I whispered as I felt myself blushed and smiled. He truly does care about me.

"Thank you Sting~ Your always there for me like a big bro I love you Sting" I said brotherly and hugged him back...

…

**Sting's POV**

_I love you Sting_… Those words echoed in my head and it hurts… And I hugged her tighter knowing those words doesn't mean anything romantic or serious about me but hearing her say it to me is all I need even if it's a lie.

"I love you to Luce… of course I'll be there for you, always…" '_I love you since the day I met you…' _I whispered wanting to say those words to her with passion but I only whispered it quietly that only I can hear it.

I pulled back and smiled at her and ruffled her hair playfully giving her a soft smile.

"Well so much for apologizing hehe~ That's all I want to say though and be happy with Flame-brain" I said chuckling a little and turn around to leave. I just can't take it anymore being around with Luce, she being happy, cheerful, eyes sparkling and smiling brightly like never before all because of Flame-brain presence and not because of… Me…

…

**Lucy's POV**

"It's Natsu" I pouted and I saw him smiled at me and it made my heart feel like something is wrong with Sting leaving me all of a sudden and the look in his eyes something is bothering him. And a part of me something like is hurting to see him lying that he doesn't tell me anything we are supposed to tell everything cause we are childhood friends… I cared allot about Sting even though he's a cocky bastard, always so full of himself, boastful, arrogant, idiot well you get the point LOL but still he cares about me allot and loves me like a sister.

"Sting! Wait!" I shouted and grabbed hi arm and he turn around to me.

"What?" he said giving me a sideway glance.

"Something's wrong you alright? Your not your usual cocky self" I said tapping my cheek.

He glared at me playfully.

"Hey!... It's nothing really just some stuff I'm thinking" He said shrugging avoiding the topic.

"Oh the great Sting Eucliffe is pondering about something huh? Tell me come on I might help since the look on your face is like you're in deep" I said poking his chest.

He looked away and blushed.

…

**Sting's POV**

Great what am I suppose to say..

"Uh.. It's about a girl I like…" I reason out what the fuck! Where did that came from?!

"A girl?!" Luce said excitedly and shook my shoulders.

"Tell me about her! Did you confess got rejected or what? Who is she gosh Sting I didn't know you like someone Tell me! Tell me!~" Luce said while squealing ath the girl I like which she doesn't know it's her Oh Luce~ and she is getting all giddy and interrogating me. I sighed mentally if only you know…

"Hey! Hey!~ slow down there Luce look I didn't confess yet~" I said starting.

"Hmmm… Chicken!" Lucy said teasing me.

"NO I'm not! Why don't I tell her right now?" I said looking at her meaningfully and she blushed and I controlled myself not to messed up Luce's feelings for that Pinky.

"Stop playing with me she's not even here~ Sting! Just tell me her name I might know her" Luce said pouting. So cute.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her leaning closer to her and looked at her in the eye.

"Yes.." She whispered.

"It's…"

"It doesn't matter anyway… She likes someone…" I said looking up and gazed the blue sky damn what a beautiful weather but my mood is all fucked up.

"Ohh…" Lucy said sadly and suddenly she tackled me to a hug.

"Luce WTH!" I said at the sudden impact.

"Come on Sting! Your Sting Eucliffe a star player and one of the popular guys there are allot of fish in the sea ya know! So cheer up ok? And don't give up on that girl if you really love her alright? Even if she's already taken Now man up! Sting!" Lucy said to me cheering me up…

"Yeah when pigs fly" I said ticking her off.

"Baka!" She slapped my head playfully but hard

"What was that for!" I said rubbing my head.

"For getting my first kiss baka!" She said to me. But I thought she forgot about it wait did she just said first kiss?! Shit! I stole her first kiss yes! My pride is swelling up knowing that I took her first kiss not that Pink haired freak! OH YEAH!~ 1 point for the Hot Eucliffe 0 for the Flame head freak!

I blushed and fantasize about more me and Lucy kissing.

But she snapped my thoughts as she tugged on my arm.

"Sting your flushed you alright?" Lucy asked me and I shook my head.

"Why are you worried? Kiss me to make me feel better Luce" I said playfully tapping my pointer finger on my check.

"Baka~ Don't you Luce me mister!~" She said and pushed me a little.

"Luce I'm kidding" I said smiling and nodded at her and caressing her cheek.

"Fine, Jeez I won't give up on her and your right I'll be a man and get my girl after all I'm Sting Eucliffe the great hoho!~" I said pinching her cheek.

"Thanks Luce!~" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran away from her thinking she might-.

"STING EUCLIFFE! Come back here!" Kill me for kissing her on the cheek I looked back at her and wink then stuck my tongue out for her.

Yeah that's right I'll take you and I'll be you man! Your mine Luce!

…

**Lucy's POV**

I blushed as I felt Sting's lips on my cheek and that sneaky bastard ran from me.

"Better run Sting or I'll Lucy kick your ass!" I said still blushing chasing after him at the field.

"Let me see you try Luce!" He taunted and gave me a heart melting smile that made my heart beat fast and flutter.

'_Sting! Stop messing with my mind and heart! I already have Natsu!'_ I thought having feelings with my childhood friend Sting we act like we are a couple though more than Natsu but but arrrgghhh! Never mind! Besides he already told me he likes someone but she's taken. Poor Sting but I bet the girl will fall for him cause he is Sting Eucliffe the great as he quoted.

I shook of those thoughts and continued chasing him.

"Come Luce that's all you got?" He said shouting over the other side.

"Get back here! So I can Lucy kick you!~" I said playfully while glaring at me and he ran to my side really fast and using his speed in sports he kissed my cheek again and ran again while catching me of guard.

He gave me a smile and a wink.

And mouthed something that I didn't make out.

That! Sting Eucliffe! Is so going to pay! I thought blushing hard as my heart beat race.

…

**Sting's POV**

I laughed as I mouthed the words _'I love you Luce'_ and smiled at her confused face from afar and continued running away.

Oh Luce~ If only you know I'm crazy for ya…

Watch out cause I'm going to get you back and I'm going to make you mine…

…

**THE END…**

**And of course the ending is Sticy but didn't continue the rest of it like I'll leave it rest to your imagination on how will Sting get Lucy back… XD Sorry if your all disappointed of the ending maybe allot of you are expecting something grand sorry… **

**Sorry if the ending sucks big time like shit!~ What do you think? It's like I'll leave the imagination to you guys haha!~ I still really, really don't know if I'm going to make a sequel out of this tell me your thoughts I might make a sequel of this Sticy fic : ) btw thanks for those who reviewed. **

**THIS STORY IS DONE! **

** .END**


End file.
